


Tot Allò Que Amagues - fluff edition

by Grissina



Series: Traduccions [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Excessive Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Català
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grissina/pseuds/Grissina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En Sherlock i en John han estat treballant i vivint junts durant gairebé un any, cada un descobrint que l’amistat de l’altre és aquella única cosa que no arriscarien o sense la qual no voldrien viure. Fins que alguna cosa passa que canvia l’estatus quo... (Traducció del fic "The Things You Hide" de verityburns)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítol 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Things You Hide *Fluff Edition*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/329962) by [verityburns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verityburns/pseuds/verityburns). 



# Tot Allò Que Amagues *Fluff Edition*

Traducció del fic "The Things You Hide" de verityburns 

## Capítol 1

"Puta merda!"

Va ser el familiar to baríton el que va despertar en John de la becaina, més que la paraulota. Tot i que, a mesura que es s’espavilava la son, va reconèixer que sentir paraulotes amb aquella veu concreta era per si inusual.

"Au! Collons."

La nova explosió va posar en John dempeus de la seva butaca i cap a la porta de la sala, mirant escales avall per veure en Sherlock assegut a mig camí, intentant arremangar un camall dels pantalons.

"Estàs bé?" va preguntar en John insegur. El cap d’en Sherlock va girar a banda i banda i gairebé s’esfondra de gairell. En John va córrer escales avall per subjectar-lo. "Déu meu, t’has fet mal? Què ha passat?" Es va agenollar al graó i va començar a passar les palmes damunt les costelles d’en Sherlock, buscant lesions.

En Sherlock va esbufegar una alenada i la pregunta va ser resposta abruptament; En John es va engarrotar impactat. "Estàs borratxo!"

"Shhh…" en Sherlock va estirar una mà i va posar un dit amb prou imprecisió damunt la boca d’en John. "No li diguis a en John," li va manar amb urgència.

Les emocions d’en John van girar entre la incredulitat, la preocupació i la tendència a riure com una hiena. La ruleta encara girava per una decisió definitiva quan es va forçar a entrar al mode doctor.

"Bé, hem de fer-te pujar la resta d’escales abans no caiguis d’aquí," va dir amb fermesa. "Au va." Va estirar el braç d’en Sherlock al voltant de les seves espatlles per posar-lo dempeus, utilitzant la força considerable de les seves cames per forçar en Sherlock a alçar-se, llavors pràcticament el va carregar fins dalt. En un instant va debatre les avantatges del sofà, i va decidir prosseguir amb en Sherlock cap a la seva habitació, on va intentar deixar-lo damunt el llit.

El pla va funcionar bé, excepte per la part en la que els llargs dits d’en Sherlock s’havien entrelligat en el teixit balder del jersei de punt d’en John, forçant-lo a seguir-lo o arriscar-se a dislocar-los.

"Què has..." en John va restar  agenollat precàriament al marge del llit i va estirar el coll per mirar-se la pròpia espatlla. "Necessito encendre el llum," va dir, però en Sherlock no va fer cap intent de desentortolligar-se.

"Magnífic." en John va arronsar l’altre braç dins la màniga i va treure¡s el jersei pel cap, deixant-lo en mans d’en Sherlock mentre s’alçava per encendre la làmpada.

Es va girar cap a la vista surrealista d’en Sherlock Holmes assegut al marge del seu llir, mirant amb intensitat i aflicció la peça de llana buida entre les seves mans.

"Què ha passat?" va preguntar en John. "Anaves a comprovar un sospitós... com has acabat així?" Va brandar el braç per indicar l’alt grau d’embriaguesa davant d’ell.

"Hi havia…" en Sherlock va abandonar el jersei, "…un bar," va acabar, entretancant els ulls cap a en John. "El subjspitós…" Es va aturar arronsant les celles, com si fos conscient que hi havia alguna cosa que no acabava de quadrar amb aquella paraula però pogués assenyalar el què. "Bar," va dir de nou.

"D’acord, així entenc que hi havia un bar," en John va reconèixer, agenollant-se per deslligar les sabates d’en Sherlock.

En Sherlock va observar el procediment amb interès. "Sabates," va enunciar.

En John les hi va treure, i llavors li va retirar els mitjons també, els dits d’en Sherlock van cargolar-se immediatament en el pèl de la catifa.

"Hora d’anar a dormir?" va preguntar.

"Ho és per a tu," va assentir en John, posant-se dempeus de nou. "Així què ha passat al bar? El sospitós t’ha pagat una roda?"

"Moltes rondes," en Sherlock va assentir emfàticament quasi caient endavant amb el moviment. En John el va estabilitzar, però  no el va empènyer enrere – probablement seria més fàcil treure-li la roba mentre estigués assegut.

"Ell ha intentat… ha intentat…" en Sherlock semblà perdre el fil de la frase, al temps les mans d’en John s’agafaven amb força als seus braços.

"Ell ha intentat fer  _què_?" Qualsevol rastre d’humor esvaït del seu to de veu.

Els ulls d’en Sherlock es van obrir de bat a bat indignadament. "Ha intentat bezar-me!" es va queixar.

En John se’l va quedar mirant, només un xic distret pel papissot. "Això és _tot_  el que ha intentat fer?" va preguntar, debatin-se entre si trencar el nas seria suficient pel desconegut, al qual ell _segur_ _perseguiria_  tant bon punt fos segur deixar en Sherlock sol, o si caldrien mesures més serioses.

"Sha nyia prou" va declarar en Sherlock amb fermesa, mentre en John començava a retirar-li la jaqueta de les espatlles. "Li he dit…" va intentar alçar els braços presumptament per fer un dels seus gran gestos, però es va trobar que estaven atrapats al seus costats per la jaqueta. Allò va semblar confondre’l i va forcejar una mica fins que en John finalment li tragué la jaqueta, moment en el que en Sherlock va llençar ambdós braços al seu voltant. "Li he dit... no és bo," li va confiar, girant la cara cap al coll d’en John i inhalant profundament. "No és bo."

"No, a tu no t’agraden aquestes coses. Ho sé, ho entenc," va estar-hi d’acord en John, desempallegant-se i començant amb els botons de la camisa.

"No és bo si no és en John," va mussitar en Sherlock, el seu cap penjant endavant altra vegada.

Els dits d’en John van aturar-se, havia d’haver-ho escoltat malament, o al menys malentès. Va mirar avall cap a les seves mans i va esperar a que fossin fermes de nou. Llavors va acabar la feina i va tibar la camisa fins alliberar-se, llençant-la en la direcció del cossi de la roba bruta.

"No li diguis a en John," va insistir en Sherlock altra vegada. "No li pots dir a en John. Ho espatllaria tot." Les parpelles li queren.

"No pateixis," el va tranquil·litzar en John, atenyent la samarreta amb la qual dormia i posant-la-hi pel cap, guiant els seus braços dins d’ella d’un en un. "Au va, estira’t. Necessites dormir una mica." Va empènyer-lo i en Sherlock es va estirar obedient, en John va alçar-li les cames virant-les cap a el llit, preguntant-se què diantre estava passant per aquell cap pitof.

Va seure a la bora del matalàs i es va reclinar per recolzar el dors de la mà contra el front d’en Sherlock, agafant-li el canell amb l’altra mà i comprovant-li el ritme cardíac, els ulls en el despertador mentre contava.

Passats uns segons, en Sherlock va sospirar. "En John no em vol," va enunciar amb tristor.

En John va perdre el compte de per qui número anava. Llavors es va recordar a si mateix que en Sherlock estava begut i mentalment va afegir '...  _posant parts del cos a la nevera_ ' al final de la frase. "Estic segur que podeu arribar a un acord," va respondre, començant a contar de nou.

L’expressió d’en Sherlock es va tornar més consternada i en John li va deixar anar el canell que li subjectava i va arronsar les celles, descobrint que la seva altra mà li estava acaronant els negres i rinxolats cabells. No tenia cap record d’haver decidit fer allò. Va arribar al cobrellit que restava plegat damunt la capçalera dels peus del llit i el va desplegar, llavors es va moure per aixecar-se, però la veu d’en Sherlock el va deixar clavat on era.

"Queda’t." Els sues ulls estaven ben oberts i candorosos, i en John es va donar un moment per assimilar la visió d’en Sherlock amb les defenses abaixades i deixant sortir els seus pensaments lliurement. Va obrir la boca amb un mot interrogatiu als llavis... però llavors e va aturar i va girar el cap enrere. No s’aprofitaria del seu amic, per més aclaparadora que fos la temptació.

En Sherlock es va girar de costat,  cargolant el seu cos al voltant d’en John. "En vull més," va murmurar en la penombra mentre els seus ulls es tancaven finalment.

La respiració d’en John semblava haver fugit d’escena, ja que per més que ho intentava no aconseguia recuperar l’alè. "Què vols dir?" va preguntar finalment, però no hi va haver resposta.

Es va girar i va recolzar els colzes als genolls, deixant caure el cap a les seves mans. Va seure d’aquella manera durant una estona, notant l’escalfor d’en Sherlock contra la part baixa de l’esquena, llavors va sospirar.

"Què vols de mi?" Va parlar molt suaument, sense esperar cap resposta, però en va obtenir una de totes maneres. Tot just el més lleu dels xiuxiuejos de l’alè d’un home a punt de caure adormit...

"Tot."

oOo

El dia següent, en John no sabia què fer.

A penes havia dormit la nit anterior, assegut amb en Sherlock preocupat per si es trobava malament. O, més honestament, perquè tenia l’ _excusa_  de que en  Sherlock es podia trobar malament. Per quan s’havia forçat a admetre  que en Sherlock estava bé, i que una mà pentinant-li els cabells durant hores no era mèdicament necessària, s’havia fet realment molt tard.

En Sherlock havia estat inquiet tot el matí i clarament amb ressaca. Preguntes sobre el misteriós sospitós de la nit anterior foren ignorades i va mantenir un murmuri força baix de renecs, el qual s’aturava immediatament en el moment en que en John s’alçava, i que es reprenia al ser oferta una nova i supèrflua tassa te.

Cap al capvespre, era al sofà i s’havia escarxofat en la seva imitació d’un efígie... ulls tancats, mans premudes juntes com en una pregària; canvia el pijama per una armadura i no restaria fora de lloc en una cripta. En John segué i l’observà, volent creuar l’estança i aprofitar l’ocasió però incapaç de superar el temor d’estar veient més del que hi havia i que allò ho assolés tot.

"Tard o d’hora algú vindrà i et calcarà," va advertir passada una estona.

En Sherlock va bufar pel nas però no va obrir els ulls. "Els calcs es fan de monuments plans més que de representacions en tres dimensions, com es pot deduir pel nom. A vegades les coses són tant enlluernadorament patents i així i tot tu sembles no veure-ho, ignores els fets, descartes les evidències, i segueixes amb només la teva estreta percepció, incapaç d’ometre una sola badada i si penses anar-te’n, _fes-ho_ _, marxa_."

La seva boca es va tancar de cop alhora que la d’en John s’obria i un silenci incòmode es va estendre pel pis, fins que el va pertorbar la remor de la bata de seda d’en Sherlock al girar-se d’esquenes a la sala.

"Sherlock, quant recordes d’ahir nit?"

"Suficient per desitjar que ho oblidessis."

Bé, allò semblava prou clar. En John va exhalar, llavors es va moure cap a la taula y va encendre el seu portàtil per treure’s tot allò de la ment i tornar a aigües més calmes. Va obrir una pàgina nova i se la va quedar mirant.

'... si penses anar-te’n, _fes-ho_ _, marxa_.'

Anar a on? En John va frunzir el front. De fet _havia_  passat el matí debatent alguns plans d’acció força dràstics, però marxar mai n’havia sigut un - a part de la por que li impedia intentar-ho. No volia alterar l’acord que tenien de forma tan radical que de resultes hagués de mudar-se. Va alçar el cap i va mirar cap al bony en forma de Sherlock que hi havia al sofà.

'...  _fes-ho_ , marxa _... fes-ho_ _, marxa... fes-ho_ _, marxa_.'

Per què en Sherlock pensava que ell volia marxar?

"La redacció del teu blog tindria més èxit si de fet redactessis alguna cosa, més que no pas si et quedes observant-me la nuca." La veu era lacònica, com era habitual quan estava en aquell humor, però hi havia alguna cosa estranya en ella.

En John va seure allà i va repassar-ho dins la seva ment. Si en Sherlock recordava la nit anterior, li preocupava que en John hagués malentès les seves paraules i s’hagués ofès? Ofès prou per marxar? Però no... en Sherlock no en tenia ni idea de temes emocionals, però segur que coneixia en John millor que això? Les celles se li ajuntaren en pensar.

"Redéu, puc escoltar els engranatges girant."

En John va ser colpejat de sobte per la inspiració i es va alçar, creuant l’habitació per enfilar-se al marge del sofà. En Sherlock no va mirar-lo. Tampoc semblava estar respirant. "Ho pots esborrar això, si fos necessari?" Va preguntar en John. "Si  dic o faig alguna cosa que malmet la nostra amistat, podries esborrar-ho i que tornéssim a ser com abans?"

Lentament, en Sherlock va girar el cap. "Fins ara, el total de records esborrats amb èxit associats amb tu és exactament zero," li va advertir. "Però estic molt disposat a intentar-ho, si això vol dir que et quedis."

En John el va mirar arronsant les celles. "Deixem una cosa clara ara mateix, vols? No me’n penso anar a menys que em facis fora." Les celles d’en Sherlock s’alçaren i en John va intentar pensar en una manera de ser clar sense ser massa descarat. "Si tinguessis tot el que necessites per ser feliç," va començar amb cautela, "diguem, un setanta o vuitanta per cent de tot el que volguessis a llarg temi..." Es va aturar, armant-se de valor. "Ho arriscaries per la possibilitat del cent per cent?"

En Sherlock es girà panxa enlaire, estudiant en John de ben a prop. "El risc és més gran per la meva part," va assenyalar al cap d’una estona. "Tu tens altres amics, mentre que jo…" Es va encongir d’espatlles.

En John el va mirar fixament, intentant jutjar si estava adaptant el que acabava d’escoltar a les seves pròpies esperances, o és que... Es va rendir i va decidir despullar-se totalment. "No hi hauria cap risc per a tu," li va prometre. "Cap risc en absolut."

Diferents expressions es succeïren en el rostre d’en Sherlock més ràpid del que en John les podia identificar, i l’instant es va estirar mentre esperava, sentint-se com si s’acabés de llençar daltabaix d’un penya-segat sense estar segur d’estar agafat a res. Començava a perdre la compostura quan en Sherlock el va agafat, atansant-se i subjectant-li els canells, i col·locant-li la mà directament sobre el seu cor.

"Teu, si el vols," li va oferir abruptament.

En John el va mirar bocabadat i en Sherlock el va deixar anar. "Tal com està," va afegir, girant el cap enllà.

En John no va apartar la seva mà, però va abaixar la mirada per observar-la, els seus dits rabassuts i aspres contra la prima tela de la samarreta grisa d’en Sherlock. Podia notar el cor a sota bategant massa ràpid, insegur de ser benvingut, indecís del seu valor. "El vull," va dir, els dits flexionant-se. Va mirar de nou amunt a la cara d’en Sherlock. "El vull."

"Què vols exactament?" en Sherlock el mirà de reüll i en John va somriure, llavors deliberadament va deixar que els ulls vaguessin avall pel seu llarg coll, notant com empassava compulsivament; A través del magre pit, veient els mugrons erigir-se - va fregar amb el polze el més proper i el cos sencer d’en Sherlock va tremolar, però llavors la seva mà va volar a cobrir la d’en John, aturant la seva exploració. "Què vols de mi?" va preguntar de nou.

En John va pestanyejar al reconèixer la seva pròpia pegunta de la nit anterior. Només hi havia una sola possible resposta. "Tot," va respondre. "Ho vull tot. Tot el que mostres al món i tot allò que amagues."

En Sherlock s’incorporà per seure, posant-los cara a cara. "Com de segur n’estàs?" va preguntar, mentre la mà d’en John va lliscar corbant-se al seu maluc. "Perquè no pots fer-te enrere d’això, ho has d’entendre."

El seu rostre estava atent i l’altre mà d’en John es va alçar per acaronar amb les puntes dels dits el pòmul perfecte, sense poder creure que ho estigués fent. I totalment incapaç d’aturar-se.

En Sherlock va allargar la mà per agafar-lo per les espatlles. "John! John, mira’m. No estàs parant atenció."

"Ets guapo."

En Sherlock va somriure i frunzir el seny a la vegada, la qual cosa va fer que en John el volgués besar. "Gràcies, però necessito que et centris," va insistir.

"Et vull besar."

"Ai Senyor." En Sherlock va empassar, els seus ulls vagant per la cara d’en John. "Escolta’m. N’has d’estar segur. Has d’estar absolutament segur que això és el que vols, perquè si fas això... si em deixes entrar... Jo mai, _mai_ et deixaré anar."

"Bé," va dir en John.

Els dits d’en Sherlock  es van estrènyer. "Ho dic seriosament," el va renyar. "Sóc obsessiu i possessiu i definitivament no comparteixo. Si prens aquest pas, m’embolcallaré al voltant de la teva vida fins que t’ofeguis en mi. Et consumiré John. T’ho hauries de pensar... Sóc perillós."

oOo


	2. Capítol 2

## Capítol 2

"La paraula màgica." En John va enfonsar la seva mà entre els rínxols de la part del darrere del cap d’en Sherlock i va intentar atraure’l més a prop d’ell, però ell va refusar moure’s, els braços tensos mantenint en John a ratlla.

"John, espera… Si us plau. Estigues segur." La seva expressió era de dolor i de sobte es va alliberar, lliscant fora de l’abast d’en John i plegant-se per sortir del sofà. "No m’estàs escoltant," va murmurar, movent-se cap a la finestra i quedant-se dempeus d’esquena a ell. "No podria suportar-ho si…"

En John va intentar aclarir el seu cap i centrar-se en el seu amic un cop més, però era impossible revertir-ho totalment. No podia persuadir el seu cor de deixar de córrer, o la seva boca de no somriure, o les seves mans de no anar enlloc que no fos el cos d’en Sherlock.

Es va alçar del sofà. "Tot això sembla fora de lloc, considerant que ni tant sols t’he besat encara." Va caminar fins darrere en Sherlock, veient la tensió en la seva columna. Aquell era el risc d’en Sherlock - la seva aposta - la por de llançar-se a alguna cosa que no podia controlar, sabent que mai en podria sortir. "Però _has_ de saber-ho, que t’estimo… que estic enamorat de tu? Tu ho veus tot… com pots no saber-ho això?"

En Sherlock va arronsar-se d’espatlles va exhalar i es va girar. "Digues-ho de nou."

"T’estimo," va xiuxiuejar en John, ambdues mans esmunyint-se dins la bata d’en Sherlock i envoltant-li l’esquena, colgant-se sota la seva samarreta i acaronant amunt la pell suau. En Sherlock es va arquejar en la seva subjecció, dits furgant les espatlles d’en John.

"De nou," va demandar.

"T’estimo," en John va inclinar el cap per tal que els seus llavis rosessin el coll d’en Sherlock. "T’estimo. I si ets la única persona a qui besaré per la resta de la meva vida, llavors m’agradaria molt anar començant tant aviat com sigui possible." Es va fer enrere lo just per poder enfocar.

"Deixa’m besar-te, Sherlock," va xiuxiuejar. "De veritat que necessito besar-te ara. Ara mateix. _Si us plau_."

En Sherlock va pestanyejar de forma lenta i llarga, com si mentalment estigués resguardant el moment per més tard, i llavors va somriure. "Deixa’m a _mi_ ," va dir, portant ambdues mans a bressolar la cara d’en John.

Els seus llavis es van trobar amb gentilesa, tant, tant suaument, que en John estava desconcertat. Sempre que s’havia permès imaginar aquell moment, havia estat sempre un acte desesperat, ple d’adrenalina la qual cosa feia semblar en Sherlock molt més accessible del que era en qualsevol altre moment. Que en Sherlock el besés amb tanta dolçor i delicadesa era totalment inesperat i en John va alliberar una mà i la va enterrar al seu cabell, intentant arribar més a prop seu.

En Sherlock es va resistir, tensant la columna i pessigant lleument el llavi inferior d’en John. "Deixa’m a mi," va demanar de nou entre petons. "Deixa’m agafar-me el meu temps." Una mà es mogué lluny de la cara d’en John al voltant de la seva cintura, l’altra tirant el seu cap amunt, i llavors hi va haver petons pressionats al llarg de la seva mandíbula. "Encara no m’ho crec," va admetre en Sherlock.

Va tirar el cap enrere i es van mirar l’un a l’altre. "Sabia que t’importava, això ho podia veure," va aconseguir dir abans que la vista li caigués i es tirés endavant de nou, fregant les seves boques juntes i finalment en John va sentir la punta de la llengua d’en Sherlock resseguint el seu llavi inferior. "Però estic tant poc habituat a veure afecte dirigit a mi; No podia estar segur de que no fos només amistat o alguna cosa més." La mà a l’esquena d’en John va lliscar avall i cap a sota el jersei, estirant la roba que estava al mig i acaronant la pell nua.

En John va tremolat i va deixar que la seva pròpia ma baixés per la columna d’en Sherlock, aturant-se just sota la trinxa, de sobte insegur.

"Em pots tocar," va murmurar en Sherlock, prement els seus llavis junts un altre vegada i una altra, les seves llengües provocant però encara vacil·lant. "Tot el que hagis somniat fer, pots fer-ho... ho podries haver fet fa mesos ara."

La ment d’en John tentinejant una mica amb aquell permís incondicional però immediatament va abaixar més la mà, prement amb fermesa. "Encara no t’ho creus?" va preguntar, amb prou feina creient ell mateix el que estava fent... on era la seva mà. Va resseguir una línia fins la part més alta de la cuixa d’en Sherlock amb la punta dels dits, de l’exterior a l’interior, gaudint de les reaccions que amb allò generava. Ho va fer de nou, estrenyent l’altre mà entre els rínxols d’en Sherlock i aguantant-li el cap ferm per un petó més llarg - finalment aconseguint recorre amb la llengua aquell arc de cupido del seu llavi superior, endavant i enrere, aprenent-ne el gust i la textura, abans d’abandonar tota moderació i senzillament xuclant-lo dins la seva boca, pessigant-lo i provocant-lo fins que en Sherlock va tirar-se enrere, amb els ulls totalment oberts.

"Em desitges de veritat" va etzibar, i llavors va enrogir, tot avergonyit per les seves paraules.

A en John se li escapà el riure per sota el nas, però no va moure la mà de lloc - havia estat fantasiejant amb aquell cul durant massa temps per deixar-lo anar tant fàcilment; en Sherlock ja podia anar-s’hi acostumant. "De veritat, de veritat que sí," va confirmar. "Està bé? Vull dir, pensava que no estaves interessat en aquest aspecte de les coses, però clarament ho estàs." No hi havia confusió possible en l’efecte que estaven tenint l’un amb l’altre.

"Mai solia estar-ho," va replicar en Sherlock. "Vull dir, jo _he_... No sóc tant raret." la mà d’en John es va tensar automàticament amb la paraula i en Serlock va fer un salt. "Totes les nostres futures converses tindran lloc amb la teva mà al meu darrere?" va preguntar amb un aire d’interès més que de censura.

En John s’arronsà d’espatlles. "Algun problema?" va preguntar, una cella alçada en el que semblava una imitació passable de l’home que adorava.

En Sherlock va fer una rialleta. "Intentaré suportar-ho." Va adoptar una expressió de suprema abnegació, que probablement era la cosa més estranya que en John havia vist mai. Va tibar el cap d’en Sherlock avall de nou aquesta vegada sense vacil·lacions. Les seves boques segellades juntes i obertes i es van perdre en l’un en l’altre, els seus llavis movent-se, les llengües explorant, mentre la mà d’en Sherlock acaronava amunt l’esquena d’en John, fins ser entre les seves espatlles i la mà d’en John... es quedà exactament on era.

Llargs minuts passaren mentre es besaven, succionant ràpides exhalacions d’aire quan ho necessitaven, però separant-se el menys possible, fins que en Sherlock es retirà enrere xic, minúscul, lo just per poder arrencar unes poques paraules. "Necessito seure," va dir. "No puc..." Estava tremolant.

"Seure o jeure?" va preguntar en John, entre petons, aspirant en dins la resposta esbufegada d’en Sherlock.

"Ah, jeure... definitivament jeure," li va dir en Sherlock. "Si això..." Va deixar anar un alè, intentant asserenar-se. "Déu meu què m’has fet?"

"Hmm... Jo diria que els punts de l’u al cinc de la meva llista," va replicar en John, fent-se enrere lleument.

En Sherlock el va mirar fixament. "Quants..." Va empassar. "Com de llarga és la llista?"

En John només va riure per sota el nas.

"Oh, Déu." En Sherlock sonava atordit, però llavors va pestanyejar unes quantes vegades i s’obligà a si mateix a centrar-se. "Abans... abans que..." Va deixar la frase penjada. "Podries moure la mà?"

En John va fer el que li demanava.

"L’altra mà."

En John va bufar, però es recol·locà de manera que les dues mans envoltaven en Sherlock per la cintura.

"Hi ha una cosa que t’he de dir," va dir en Sherlock. "No vull, però..." Va negar amb el cap. "Si us plau recorda que ho he fet amb la millor intenció."

En John arrufà les celles.

"Vull dir, la idea semblava sòlida... i res d’això hauria passat..."

"Ho estàs empitjorant."

"Ho sé." En Sherlock va sospirar. "No hi ha una manera fàcil de..." Va deixar anar una respiració profunda. "No estava begut" va dir. "Com a mínim, no tant begut com et vaig fer creure."

"No estaves...?" en John va repetir sense expressió. "Què vols dir que no estaves begut? Ahir a la nit vols dir? Però..."

Els seus braços es van afluixar i els d’en Sherlock s’estrenyeren per compensar.

"Em vas enganyar deliberadament?" en John feia córrer els fets de la nit anterior mentalment, recordant com havia segut i acaronat el cabell d’en Sherlock durant hores. "Per què... per què ho havies de fer?" Va intentar apartar-se.

"John, tant sols escolta’m," va suplicar en Sherlock. "M’escoltaràs?"

En John el va mirar. Era difícil confiar en la seva expressió en aquelles circumstàncies, però semblava afligit i en John no podia ignorar allò més del que podia de sobte fer-se un pam més alt. Va assentir.

En Sherlock va sospirar alleujat i els va moure cap a la seva butaca, asseient-se i emportant-se en John avall de través a damunt d’ell, a pesar de les seves protestes. "Estàs escoltant?"

En John se’l va mirar amb cara de pomes agres, però era difícil dubtar del genuí interès d’algú per tu quan la seva erecció t’estava burxant la cuixa... la qual cosa era sens dubte el motiu de que en Sherlock l’hagués fet seure damunt d’ell en aquella indecorosa posició per començar. Va creuar els braços, però no es va moure.

Amb un marcat estossec per aclarir el coll, en Sherlock va començar a explicar-se. "Al bar, anit..."

"Oh, així que sí hi _havia_ un bar?"

"... el sospitós..."

"No vols dir el ' _subjspitós_ '?"

En Sherlock va enrogir, però va prosseguir. "... clarament estava demanant begudes més fortes de les necessàries."

"Bastard," va grunyir en John. "No tu," va afegir, descreuant els braços i alçant una mà fins el rostre d’en Sherlock, els seus instints de protecció enduent-se per davant tota la resta. En Sherlock va inclinar-se cap a la pressió i va besar-li l’interior del canell.

"Continua," va dir en John.

"Bé, una part del meu cervell, estava, com sempre, considerant la _nostra_  situació," va continuar en Sherlock, portant la seva pròpia mà per mantenir la del John a lloc. "Pel que podia veure, érem en un impàs: Jo m’havia adonat feia mesos que estava enamorat de tu, i a vegades pensava que tu podies sentir el mateix, però no en podia estar mai segur... i no em podia arriscar, perquè la nostra amistat era massa important per mi."

"Però així és como jo..." en John va callar. "Excepte que jo mai vaig pensar que tu - Vull dir, a vegades tu em miraves amb tanta intensitat, però no vaig pensar..." Es va arronsar d’espatlles per dins emocionat per la declaració d’en Sherlock.

"Exactament," va dir en Sherlock. "Punt mort. Ambdós potser volent alguna cosa més, però cap volent arriscar el que ja teníem. I llavors se’m va ocórrer que si venia a casa 'borratxo', podia fer-te saber com en sentia de manera que tu poguessis escollir ignorar-ho i així estalviar-nos la incomoditat, perquè tu no sabries que jo sabia que ho sabies."

En John va parpellejar. "No estic segur que el meu cervell pugui seguir-te."

En Sherlock s’arronsà d’espatlles. "Bé, com he dit, un cop la idea se’m va ocórrer... semblava tenir el seu mèrit."

"Vols dir que en el seu moment et va semblar una bona idea?" en John va negar amb el cap. "Quantes rondes t’havies pres?"

"Tant sols dos. Vaig aconseguir desfer-me de la següent i vaig marxar poc després."

"Sherlock, tu tens la tolerància a l’alcohol d’un Metodista de cinquanta quilos. La darrera vegada que et vas prendre una tercera copa de vi a l’Angelo's vas cantar peces de _Pirates of Penzance_  tot el camí de tornada." La boca se li va torçar amb el record. "A crits."

En Sherlock va inhalar pel nas, tot i que la indignació hauria estat molt més convincent si no hagués estat refregant la seva cara contra la mà d’en John.. "Sóc un cantant excel·lent."

"Sí, ho ets," va admetre en John. "Però no ets un maleït rei pirata. Em refereixo a que la teva decisió podria no haver estat enterament 'teva'."

"Sabia el que estava dient ahir a la nit, però."

"I ho deies de veritat?"

"I és clar que ho deia de veritat, d’això anava tot! No m’ho vaig pas inventar, jo només... deixar-ho sortir." Sospirà. "Normalment no t’enganyaria deliberadament. No a _tu_. Vaig aprendre la lliçó temps enrere." Els ulls li volaren culpables a la fina cicatriu just sobre la cella esquerren d’en John, llegat d’un dels franctiradors d’en Moriarty. "Però hauries aprofitat l’oportunitat avui, si no haguessis escoltat la meva confessió? T’hi hauries _mai_ arriscat?"

En John va començar a relaxar-se. "Mai ho hauria fet," va admetre. "Mai hauria cregut que em volies si no ho hagués escoltat dels teus propis llavis." La seva mirada caigué en els llavis en qüestió, els quals, s’entreobriren temptadorament i en John es trobà movent-se inexorablement endavant, el palmell alçant-se fins el cabell d’en Sherlock un cop més, al temps que la mà al voltant del maluc l’urgia més a prop.

Estava respirant l’alè d’en Sherlock de nou quan se li va ocórrer una idea, i va virar el cap enrere. "Què hauries fet si t’hagués posat en evidència i m’hagués aprofitat de la situació?"

En Sherlock s’encongí d’espatlles. "Intentar assegurar-me que la boirina post orgàsmica fos prou atordidora com per evitar te’n penedissis el matí següent."

La boca d’en John va caure oberta. "Bona resposta."

"Gràcies." En Sherlock va intentar posar una expressió de modèstia.

"No posis aquesta cara."

En Sherlock va arrufar el nas. "De totes maneres és irrellevant; tu mai t’aprofitaries de mi."

"No t’hi juguis re."

"Seria impossible."

"Què, perquè sóc tant bon ciutadà? Sherlock, tu temptaries un sant!"

"No, perquè jo et donaria permís." Va agafar la cara d’en John entre les seves mans i la va acostar a la seva, prement els seus fronts junts. "De fet, t’ho suplico." La seva veu era un gruny.

Moments més tard, s’estaven besant i en John va oblidar tota la resta, perquè de veritat... què importava? En Sherlock l’estimava. Realment _l’estimava_ a ell. I el volia a ell... en John es va remoure una mica, gaudint de les evidències i delectant-se en el profund gruny que va sortir del pit d’en Sherlock. El seu pit... les mans d’en John van lliscar avall, però llavors s’aturaren, es forçà a pensar un instant, i es posar dempeus d’un salt.

Va mirar avall a en Sherlock, escarxofat a la seva butaca el cabell regirat pels dits d’en John, la boca roja dels seus petons, els ulls refulgint de desig, i va estirar ambdues mans cap a ell. "La teva habitació o la meva?"

En Sherlock va somriure el seu somriure lent i mandrós mentre s’alçava, llavors va envoltar amb els dos braços el seu doctor, acceptant la mà que immediatament va caure al seu cul i somrigué amb suficiència i suprema satisfacció

"Irrellevant," va dir.

oOo

**FI**

 

 


End file.
